Chloe
Chloe Piper is a character created by adamkleinschmidt2003. She is Thomas' girlfriend. In 2013 she appeared in Thomas' grounded series, but in early 2014 it was ended. Now they both are good characters. Her parents are called Kelly and Daniel (Daniel has Welsh, German and Austrian descendants). Information Friends: Destiny, Nicole, Carley, Julie, Angelina, Ally, Adrianna, Kendra, Nakamario27, and Saulius Mronzinskas Enemies: Erika, Zara, Annabelle, Zoey, Kumi, Candace, Kendra Cucchiella Siblings: Trisha (Leonidas' Girlfriend), Bernard, Typher, Marcia, Isa (Damien's Girlfriend), Gage, Coulden Pettit and Kevin (Cool Spy) Born: March 30, 1999 (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA) Age: 17 Voice: Princess (until March 31, 2016), Salli, Kimberly (current) (Until October 31, 2016) Dad's voice: Diesel (until March 31, 2016/October 5, 2017), Steven, Simon (current) (Until August 31, 2021) Mom's voice: Kate, Kendra, Kimberly, Kalya Boyfriend: Thomas Bestfriend: Emily Movolvoski Friend: Kate Lovposki Norwegian Name: Flora German Name: Tanja Name: Chloe Dutch Name: Lisa Romanian Name: Abby Danish Name: Katrein Polish Name: Annika French Name: Katie Afrikaans Name: Vanessa Swedish Name: Khloe Turkish Name: Anika Filipino Name: Khloe Zulu Name: Khloe Finnish Name: Khloe Indonesian Name: Khloé Color Of Shoes: Red Color Of Pants: Black Married: May 31, 2021 Died: July 31, 2093 (Aged 94) Grounded Series Planned: 2017, but cancelled, But Don't Worry, I Will Make The Chloe Series In 2017 By Using HoverAnimation/Yolasite, Or GoAnimate - however, many people will dislike it Favorite Shows: The Adventures Of Kate, The Backyardigans, Teletubbies, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Peanuts Movie, Peanuts Movie 2, Blue's Clue's, Wonder Pets, Toy Story 2, Blaze And The Monster Machines, Elmo's World, Tickety Toc, Teen Titans Go, Toy Story, The Simpsons, Blue's Room, And Wow Wow Wubbzy Favorite Halloween Costume: Cheerleader Costume Favorite Costume: Superhero Costume The Adventures Of Kate Season 3: With Chloe On January 16, 2017 Norwegian Voice: Vilde French Voice: Florence Chloe's Last Day In School: May 26, 2017 Goes To The Methuen High School: August 28, 2017 Grade: 13th (Next Year) Parents: Diesel (Dad) Kate (Mom) IceCreamFanatic2001's Chloe Same but she has half-circled eyes in ForSchools due to her original eyes not being available in GoAnimateForSchools and her brain ( IceCreamFanatic2000 ) was mixed with the same person who uses half-circled eyes in the same software. She also likes Erika, Zoey, Candace, Kumi, Annabelle and Candace in her series along with other girls IceCreamFanatic2000 likes. She still hates Zara. The reason for that was because IceCreamFanatic2000 wanted to make her in new Comedy World. She did the same thing to Kumi, Kailina and more. IceCreamFanatic2000 even wanted to make her and Thomas in adult look. Her mom also wears earrings in her series as she wanted to make the earringless people have earrings because she wanted to make alternatives. I Hope Princess's Voice Gets Removed In August 31, 2021 Thomas & Chloe goes to KFC for lunch 21676935L.jpg|Chloe And Emily At The Movies And Gets Ungrounded NA_131010-1091.jpg|This Is The Methuen High School Chloe Goes To 21581938L.jpg|Chloe Is Excited On Her Last Day Of C Grammar School (she got all A+'s, her boyfriend got all A+'s except for English where he "only" got a normal A) Category:Former Troublemakers Category:1999 Births Category:Now good girls Category:2017 Series Category:2093 Deaths Category:Series Cancelled November 2026 Category:2021 Married Category:July deaths Category:Grounded Series Category:July 31st Deaths Category:May Last Day In Schools Category:August High Schools Category:2017 Last Day In Schools Category:2017 High Schools Category:2016-2017 12th Grades Category:Grades Category:Students with constant A's Category:Colby Bard Category:Kate's Friends From The Adventures Of Kate Category:Grandchase Realcook Category:2036 Adults Category:2014 Films Category:2060 Films Category:2012 debuts Category:2013 shorts Category:2009 Shorts Category:2008 Debuts Category:December 13th Shorts Category:All Births Category:2042 films Category:2015 Debuts Category:2009 debuts Category:2004 debuts Category:2008 films Category:2013 Debuts Category:December 26th debuts Category:1999 births Category:March 30th Births